love pains
by animefreak719
Summary: amu is in love with ikuto. ikuto is in love with amu the only problem is ikutos in acoma after a nearly fatal car accident 3 months ago how can amu save her beloved?


Animelover719:this is my first fanfic ever!

Ikuto: akward

Amu: be quiet ikuto

Ikuto:ok

Animefreak719: ok I don't own shugo chara or its characters!

* * *

I was sick of it all, of every little sound or movement, of every stupid thing people said, and I was sick of the irritating pain in my chest that was sharp and almost unbearable.

Was it because **he **was gone? Yes it made perfect. When he was here he would make my heart race and ache all the same. That aching wasn't like this sharp one I felt. It was a perfect one. It was a lasting one t hat never left my heart, it was wholesome and after awhile I loved that pain because it was a pain I felt for** him**. Now after so long without that pain the sharp one had replaced it. It filled my heart and crushed it down into the bottom of my chest. This pain I despised.

My breathing was shallow and ragged. I notice this and toke a few slow deep breaths to steady myself. I looked at the beautiful sleeping boys face.

His soft midnight blue hair fell in his face and his skin was a Carmel color free and clear of blemishes. He looked like an insanely beautiful doll to me. Oh how I wished to look into his alluring sapphire eyes that had gazed so passionately into my golden ones so many times before.

I wondered how we ended up here, in the hospital I mean. It had happened so fast one second he was right beside me the next he was laying in a pool of blood. They had said it had problay been a drunk driver but nobody was found.

That was 3 months ago and he hasn't woken up since. They had said his body was failing and he wouldn't make it much longer. My bubblegum pink hair fell in my face as my heart swelled and almost burst at the thought. It was too much to think about.

Never seeing his beautiful sparkling eyes again or even that annoying smirk that I had once despise was too much to think about.

I gazed at him through tears. I studied his every feature. Then just as suddenly as he had been hit the heart monitor turned into I straight line. I panicked and rushed to his bedside.

"HELP SOMEONE. HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!" I screamed. He couldn't die on me!"NO IKUTO COME ON DON'T DIE!!!" I yelled banging his chest. My tears blurred my vision everything became fuzzy and I couldn't see straight.

Everything went dark and I felt my body go limp. The doctors held me back and tried to calm me. They worked quickly trying to save his life I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I reseeded to a corner in my mind to hide from the truth.

My body moved on pure instinct now thrashing to get to my beloved. Then everything went quiet. The head doctor looked at me and grimaced. "let's call it." He muttered quietly. I reseeded further back in my dark corner it was cold and lifeless there. Finally I felt my body thrash forward and to his bedside.

"NO! IKUTO YOU CANT LEAVE ME!!! NO!!!!" tears aroused in my throat. I looked at his face. "you can't leave me!" I crashed my lips into his. It was a fleeting and despite thought but I had to tri something anything.

Maybe it would wake him up like true loves kiss always does in the fairy tales. I pulled away. No dice it didn't work.

I sobbed into his chest just as hard as my body would let me. "Come on you idiot say something perverted!" I muttered hopelessly.

"Ok" I heard a deep husky voice mumble, i looked up hopefully. There it was. Those sparkling eyes I wanted so much. That perverted smirk set in place like nothing had ever happened.

My chest felt that aching pain I so loved and my heart thundered.

He was week but he was alive! I threw my arms around his waist and came out from my hiding place slowly to greet him. Pink flooded my cheeks.

The doctors began mumble about have much of a miracle it was. "amu?" his asked concern drenching his words and face. I cried at his voice. I will tell him now after living without him I knew it now.

" Ikuto I love you."

* * *

Animefreak719:so how was it press that smexy green button and tell me what you think!

Ikuto:or not I wouldn't but that's just me.

Amu: don't listen to him hes a bugger.

Ikuto: wow amu just wow.


End file.
